Do we even know who we are?
by Summer came too fast
Summary: Porque Kurt te hace dudar. Siempre lo ha hecho. Desde el primer momento. —Viñeta, Kurt/Sam.


**Título**: Do we even know who we are?

**Fandom**: Glee

**Claim**: Kurt Hummel. Sam Evans. Sam/Kurt.

**Disclaimer**: ¿Nuestros? ¡ojalá! Pero no.

**Summary**: Porque Kurt te hace dudar. Siempre lo ha hecho. Desde el primer momento. —Viñeta, Kurt/Sam.

**Nota**: ¿La verdad? No sé cómo salió esto, pero ajá. Hagamos como que todo lo que ha pasado a partir del 2x04, nunca pasó, gracias :D.

* * *

><p>:-:<p>

«We're like mirrors seen through smoke.»

:-:

No vas a negarlo (más) pero desde que llegaste a la escuela, desde que Kurt habló contigo, incluso después de que te dieras cuenta que querías a Quinn; te has planteado más seriamente de lo que te gustaría, la posibilidad de que fueras gay. No sabes con certeza por qué, porque nunca te has sentido atraído hacia otro hombre o algo así, pero, viendo el comportamiento de Kurt algunas veces, te sentías más identificado de lo que creíste posible, el hecho de que hayas pintado tu cabello (rubio, por si fuera poco) y muchas de las cosas que haces, bueno, realmente están comenzando a hacerte dudar. Tanto, que has llegado a el punto en el que no puedes evitarlo y acudes a Kurt.

Es el querer tenerlo cerca, sabes, porque él es agradable. Es la curiosidad, sí, esa que te pica más y más cada que lo ves sonreír y te descubres o bien queriendo saber el porqué de su sonrisa, o quizá también queriendo sonreír con él. Es esa sensación de ligereza al estar con él, como si todo fuese de colores o se arreglara con una buena canción o unos pocos movimientos de baile. Es la energía que lo embarga y que se contagia con el simple hecho de pasar a su lado. No eres gay y lo sabes; algunas veces te alivia, otras lo lamentas, y si no es una y tampoco otra, te llamas idiota.

Porque Kurt te hace dudar. Siempre lo ha hecho. Desde el primer momento.

Tal vez fuese porque siempre pareció ver a través de ti, porque siempre pareció comprenderte y saber de ti más que tú mismo; tal vez porque todo parecía más sencillo cuando estabas a su alrededor; tal vez porque no eras tan extraño a su lado, pero no porque él lo fuera más sino porque estaba bien ser como tú eras, porque parecía incluso normal. O porque de alguna manera (retorcida y rara) una parte de ti deseaba ser un poco como él, así de extravagante, pero sin llegar a ser excéntrico; así de sensible, pero sin abusar de ello. Tal vez fuera porque al final sí ibas a ser gay y realmente él te gustaba.

(O tal vez, todo esto es una idea que ha implantado alguien en tu mente, en plan Inception. Tal vez este sea una clase de prueba que debas superar para que una gran verdad se te revele. Tal vez hayan manipulado tu mente, tu ADN, tu lo-que-sea, para que comiences a tener esas dudas existenciales. Quién sabe.)

Pero te pides a ti mismo concentración, fuerza y una bofetada mental. Una, dos, tres. Porque lo que sabes que eres y de lo que, al final, podrías estar aterrado es verdad: sí, Sam. Quizá eres algo gay. Y no, sabes que no puedes mentir, siempre has sido malo mintiendo incluso cuando se trata de mentirte a ti mismo. Simplemente no sabes hacerlo, supéralo. Eres gay. Ni mucho, ni poco. Lo eres y ya. Pero no está mal, o al menos así lo hace ver Kurt.

Porque, diablos, él hace que parezca tan fácil. «Lo es», te contestó cuando se lo comentaste levemente sonrojado, y él solamente te sonrió. No había rudeza, tampoco brusquedad. Sólo un Kurt transparente y sencillo de labios rosas y cabello perfecto. Una caricia en la mejilla no dada y mariposas en la boca del estómago.

Otra cosa: siempre has odiado las mariposas.

Pero eso no impide que las sientas; que las sientas y que tengas ese impulso de abalanzarte sobre él para comerle la boca a besos hasta que te duelan las entrañas y se te borren los labios.

Así que lo haces.

Le besas suavemente al principio, sólo un roce que se podía haber quedado en eso de no ser porque no puedes evitar que el calor de su mano contra tu mejilla haga que te impulses hacia el frente, haciendo que sus bocas choquen de verdad y es como si tuvieras una epifanía: de verdad te gusta Kurt Hummel.

Su lengua delinea el contorno de tus labios antes de que seas consciente de que quizá esto no era lo que él quería, pero ese gesto, ese simple gesto te hace darte cuenta de que es claro que, no habría querido que fuera diferente. Consideras separarte, consideras decir lo siento, consideras decir que bueno, igual y a lo mejor no eres gay sólo para poder verlo a los ojos después de haberle besado hasta que sus labios parecían los tuyos. Pero no lo haces. No lo haces porque cuando te separas de él es sólo para tomar ese aire que en esos momentos parece tan innecesariamente necesario que lo maldices, porque Kurt no deja que te alejes más.

Tiene las mejillas más rojas, los ojos brillantes y los labios entreabiertos. Lo besas de nuevo. Y no, "una segunda vez no es suficiente" te dices al volver a probar sus labios.

Ya nunca lo será.


End file.
